1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby chair, and more particularly to a baby chair for wheeled cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical baby chairs for wheeled cycles, such as bicycles, are directly disposed on the rack of the wheeled cycles without any cushioning means such that the vibrations or shocks transmitted to the cycles will be transmitted to the children seated on the chair, the children, particularly the brain portion of the children will be hurt by the shocks or vibrations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional baby chairs for wheeled vehicles.